


Cleon*没事少喝咖啡

by wrrrrrrrrrra (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wrrrrrrrrrra
Summary: 咖啡上头的克莱尔说她要手撕威廉
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 4





	Cleon*没事少喝咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> *CP为生化2remake版本的里昂x克莱尔  
> *失智产物，非正经向段子，含有大量玩梗及迫害  
> *非常ooc！非常ooc！非常ooc！！

“早哦里昂！”克莱尔提着她的宝贝机枪进来了，浑身都洋溢着快乐的气息。

“早...克莱尔，你今天看起来很有活力。”里昂看着灰头土脸，眼睛却依然不失神采的克莱尔，“你的伤好一些了吗？”

“好极了！”克莱尔说，朝他举起手里的空瓶，“多亏了这款能量冲剂！”

“能量冲剂？”里昂消化了一会这个陌生的词汇，“你是说咖啡？”

“没错，我简直爱死她了！”克莱尔拿起擦拭枪管的白布，手下的动作都快出了残影，“现在手撕追踪者也是没有问题的！”

"醒一醒，醒一醒，克莱尔！"里昂抓住她的手腕，为了防止她挣开还特意用上了两只手，“我们这里只有暴暴、舔舔和威廉12345，没有什么追踪者！还有，你再擦枪管就要起火了。”

“噢，不好意思！”克莱尔乖乖地没有再动，“但我现在状态前所未有的好，不去打一下威廉酱就太可..xio惹！”

里昂松开一只手，另一只手捏着她的脸颊：“你到底喝了多少咖啡啊？”

“不多不多！”克莱尔趁机把一只被抓得发痛的手拔出来，朝里昂比了个耶，“就两瓶，660毫升！不仅能量刚刚好，而且数字也很吉利！”

里昂望着这个坚强姑娘充满热情的漂亮眼睛，手突然不知道该往哪放，忘了自己要给腰间的麦林枪补充子弹，也忘了要数落她的乱来行为。

最后他别开视线，挠了挠泛红的脸颊。

“没事少喝咖啡。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有废话要说：伯朗蓝山咖啡天下第一！！！


End file.
